


Cannibalism

by TheSliveren



Category: Naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:41:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22746463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSliveren/pseuds/TheSliveren
Summary: You gotta read to find out.
Kudos: 9





	Cannibalism

**Author's Note:**

> In the added tags, there will be Naruto being a little shit, He didn't regret it anything, It's Spring, Hi Spring!, That time was Spring.

* * *

It's Spring on Konoha. 

Cherry blossoms are beautifully blooming. Lush green leaves of Hashirama tress are swaying on the gush of wind. Flowers are blooming under the gaze of sun. 

All in all, Spring is beautiful on Konoha.

Naruto is whistling happily and look around to his surroundings to find the certain pink haired teammate. When he turned to the corner, he stops. 

"Sakura-chan!!" 

Sakura look to the arriving figure but grin when she see his blondie teammate. "Naruto!" 

Naruto immediately went to her and slap away the Sakura mochi on her hand. 

"What the hell?" Sakura explodes in anger. 

"Are you nuts, Sakura?" Naruto snapped. Finger pointing at the plate of Sakura mochi beside of his teammate. 

"I'm eating my snack peacefully, Naruto!" Sakura growled and look to her discarded snack with frustration.

"It's cannibalism, Sakura-chan! You are NOT eating your kind!" Naruto declares. "It's bad for your health and I know that you will have stomach aches when you ate your kind!" 

Naruto continue to rattle about Sakura will not eat Sakura mochi and other Sakura snacks because that is not for her and the good for her kin. He ignored the popping of veins of Sakura. She gritted her teeth in anger and snapped. 

"I can eat anything I want, idiot!" 

****

In the future, the Nanadaime Hokage declares that in Spring season, any eating establishment will not served anything Sakura themed food for Sakura Haruno. People will not offer or give Sakura themed food to her.

When you see the Hokage being obliterate by the Head Medic of Konoha, you better ignore them. 


End file.
